


The Trammels Recur

by Jayne L (JayneL)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stavros has a conversation with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trammels Recur

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Undead Stavros storyline of 2001.

So Alexis is my _sister_?

Mother, please. You're joking.

...Really. Well. I always knew Father had his little diversions, but--oh, now, don't look like that. You took care of it, didn't you?

My _sister_! It's...interesting. I simply can't believe you didn't kill her when you slit her mother's throat; taking her into your home, tolerating her as you tolerated Stefan...such charity isn't like you.

Ah, yes. Father would have wanted to protect his child, even if she was a bastard. Although it's funny, I can't remember him ever being especially kind to her. I imagine he feared your wrath, didn't he? You were always so...formidable.

What? No, I'm--it's a little shocking, don't you think, to wake up from twenty years of frozen unconsciousness to discover a sister where there used to be a poor, extremely distant relation. Some of us aren't as up to date on current events as you are. Some of us need time to adjust after being caught up on the more recent familial developments. You had your chance when it happened; I, unfortunately, am stuck with a rather more retroactive understanding.

My sister. Stefan's sister; how did he take it when he discovered the truth? I seem to recall that they were _quite_ close when we were young.

Mmm. How like him. Of course, with this boring Katherine person you told me about there to distract him, I can't imagine the pall lasted too long. Oh--but then again, he always used to prize Alexis's devotion; they really only had each other when they were children. As I recall, they seemed to enjoy a mutual desperation for friendship...some form of intimacy...

Why do you persist in asking tiresome questions, Mother? I'm _fine_. As I said, I'm adjusting to the information. My mind has a tendency to wander lately. That was predicted in your medical data, wasn't it? Leave me _alone_!

I'm...sorry. It's just--a hell of a lot to take in. Did you know that I used to burn her hair? Don't scowl, it was harmless fun. She would sit outside with all those books she liked to read, and I would sneak up behind her with Father's magnifying glass and train the sun on the ends of her hair until they started to smoke. I only really burned her once, and then it wasn't serious; she was usually on her guard enough to catch the smell of smoke before I actually produced any flames. That one time, though, she must have fallen asleep at her studies...the left shoulder of her blouse flared up quite suddenly, and I think it was a combination of the heat and my exclamation of surprise that woke her. She was remarkably clear-headed about it all, really; we were on the side lawn, so she simply jumped into the fountain. I was hoping she would get angry and yell at me. She was always so timid, so quiet...

Hmm? No. She climbed out of the fountain and walked right past me to the house. Didn't even look at me. Always so quiet.

I don't know, thirteen? Fourteen? She had been with us for some time, but I don't think I was very old. What does it matter? I do recall that Stefan was _very_ upset with me. We had words over it later; he wanted to avenge her honour or some such romantic nonsense. He had been reading Mallory, I suppose he was influenced by those idiotic notions of chivalry.

He never seemed to understand that I quite enjoyed Alexis, in my way. He was always so consumed by the idea that she needed protection from me. From the moment she set foot on the island he filled her head with prejudices and lies, turning her against me in some futile attempt to claim her for himself. I believe she was terrified of me within the first month, and I had done nothing--nothing!--to make her feel that way. All I ever wanted to do was play with her, but she was always so quiet...

I think they told each other everything. Well, almost everything. But he did so love to hide in the shadows, I wouldn't be surprised...

...well. Sister or not, Alexis can't be much of a threat, especially if her only ally continues to be Stefan. She never could stand up to me.

Us. Whatever, Mother. The point is, she had no power when we were young; she can't have much more now. You said she's an attorney--a penniless public defender, working for the rights of the meek and downtrodden, I suppose?

Really? Pity. There would've been such poetic justice in that.

Well, no matter. She's utterly beside the point. Stefan can have her, for all the good she'll do him. Hmm! Oh, the looks on their faces when they see me--it's almost physically delicious.

Oh, Mother! You've never been able to appreciate the theatricalities of life, and you've missed out on so much _fun_ because of that deficiency. "Awake, awake my mother/what wind will lift you too/forever from the tawdriness/make you rich as all those souls/crave crave crave/to be rich?"

Oh, just some pretentious modern poem. About cars, I think. Or...fishing? I can't quite--it's unimportant, anyway. I don't know why I thought of it.

I said I don't know, Mother.

Be that as it may, I won't let you deny me my fun. I can quote pretentious modern poets if I want to. I can be melodramatic if I want to. I can do _whatever_ I want to do.

Thanks to you, Mother, of course.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote from "As the Dead Prey Upon Us", by Charles Olson.


End file.
